


Sour Candy

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Series: The Marvel Jukebox [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Aphrodisiacs, Assassin Peter Parker, Based on a Lady Gaga Song, Bottom Peter Parker, Dark Peter Parker, Disguise, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Honeypot, Kinkmas, M/M, Sexual Violence, Songfic, Tony Stark is not Iron Man, Top Tony Stark, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: Peter Parker never grew up as a happy kid, he grew up angry and alone, and when he was bitten by a radioactive Spider, he didn't become the beacon of good that we all know and love. He was eventually picked up by someone who realised his potential and trained him to use his abilities ruthlessly.Tony Stark - Merchant of Death, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist - has no idea what's in store for him...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The Marvel Jukebox [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162547
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73
Collections: SSBB Kinkmas 2020





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Kinkmas fic :D My prompt was Aphrodisiacs and tbh I had this fic idea already and I slipped the aphrodisiacs in because why not!!! In this world, Tony Stark never became Iron Man so he is still his old asshole, playboy, IDGAF man who just drinks and fucks.
> 
> Thank you go my amazing Beta, Harishe, for going through this and making sense of my mind ramblings!!

Peter grew up an indifferent kid.  _ Smart _ , but indifferent. He lost his parents when he was too young to really remember them, so he was packed off to live with his Uncle Ben and his wife, May. For the first few years, he buried himself in his studies, books and knowledge being his only friends. When asked, he didn’t want to go and play with the other kids. 

By the time he was in middle-high, he had already completed the necessary reading for the next few years and had moved onto College-level subjects. He was a loner and he didn’t care. The rest of the students saw him as the orphaned nerd anyway, why bother trying. He just coasted through at the top of his classes with ease.

Ben and May tried to give Peter some semblance of the life he could have had with his parents, which Peter appreciated, but it wasn’t the same. He tried, he really did. Whilst it was difficult, they continued to show Peter that they cared and that they were there for him, but they didn’t smother him. In his own way, he did care, but he just couldn’t attach himself to them too much, in case anything happened to them. 

_ Of course, it did. _

Peter and Uncle Ben had been on their way home from the bookstore late one night; Peter had finished the last of the books in his room and wanted to get some more, which Ben was more than happy to do - anything to get a rare smile from the boy. They were not far from home when Ben reached for Peter’s hand - The man had never done that, and Peter was now thirteen years old, he didn’t need the man to hold his hand! Peter went to pull away, but Ben’s hold held firm as he started to walk just that little bit faster.

Peter looked up and was about to ask what was going on when Ben just whispered, “Just keep walking, Peter.”

Peter nodded and kept walking. The street that they were on was empty, their footsteps could be heard easily. When Peter concentrated, he could hear some footsteps behind them, and they were getting closer. Peter’s mind went into panic. If Ben was holding onto him like this, the men behind him couldn’t be any good. 

Soon enough, the footsteps behind them turned into a run and two men ran around in front of them. Ben went to turn them around but was cut off by two more men. In that moment, Peter’s mind went into shock. His body went still and he couldn’t do or say anything. Hell, he could barely hear anything. He just kept looking between the men and Ben. 

He was sure he heard one of them ask for Ben’s wallet and Ben denied them. He thinks Ben tried to remain calm and ask for the men to let them go. There was a lot of shouting around them and shoving, one of the men pushed Peter to the ground, out of the way. Peter scrambled to get his books together and curled up in a ball against the wall. 

He watched the men closely; none of them had masks, so he memorised their faces. He saw their tattoos, birthmarks, everything that made them who they are. The group of men pushed Ben around a little, and Ben tried his best to fight back. He managed to land one good punch but that turned out to be a big mistake. 

The man who had taken the hit pulled out a gun and fired three shots at Ben before the group ran, no longer even caring about the wallet or the fact that Peter had been sitting and watching the entire exchange. They just needed to get out of there. 

The gunshots brought out some of the street residents, who saw Ben laying in the middle of the street, his life fading away. All Peter remembered next was being helped up from where he was hiding, flashing lights, question after question from police and ambulance staff. He watched as a white sheet was placed over Ben’s body and he thought he would cry, but he didn’t. He felt numb. 

He saw May run down the street towards him, the scream that she let out was deafening. It was in that moment that Peter closed himself off completely. He didn’t cry at the funeral, he didn’t cry when he heard May’s broken sobs in the middle of the night, his tears didn’t come and he knew they wouldn’t because he wasn’t sad. He was angry. 

He was angry at those guys who thought it was ok to hassle a man and his nephew in the street. He was angry at all the people that lived on that street that heard the commotion and didn’t come to help until too late. But most of all, he was angry at himself. He didn’t do anything. He just sat there and watched it all happen, and now Ben was dead. 

When Peter got to Midtown High, his anger had festered and grown. On his first day, Flash Thompson came up to him and tried to make some kind of comment about his dead parents and uncle, which resulted in Flash’s broken nose and Peter’s first detention. Most other students decided then and there to stay away from Peter, but not Flash.

The following day, Flash tried again and the beating that he received from Peter left him needing hospital treatment, and Peter was suspended. He should have been punished a lot harsher but it seemed the school took pity on him because of what he had been through. 

Whilst he still held onto a lot of anger, Peter felt good about being able to actually  _ do  _ something about bullies. He felt a rush and decided to spend his time focusing on getting stronger. Through his suspension, he worked out in his room constantly and with his determination, he started to become more defined pretty quickly. 

When he returned to school, everyone gave him a wide berth, and he couldn’t be more thankful. He was able to just get on with his classes in peace. Things were exactly how he wanted them. 

And then it happened. 

On a school trip, he was bitten by a radioactive spider. One night, he went to sleep a growing 15-year-old and woke up a completely new person. He was stronger, faster, more flexible… Better! The bite also seemed to mix with his brain chemistry. The anger that was constantly brewing was bubbling to the surface. It was becoming almost unbearable to keep it down.

Every time he closed his eyes, his brain brought up the faces of the thugs that had killed his uncle. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get them out of his head. So he did what his mind told him to do. 

After Aunt May went to sleep, Peter would creep out of his window and, dressed all in black, he began to prowl the streets of Queens. He discovered the usual hangouts for most of the gangs and he watched and waited until he finally found them. Their faces were burned into his memory and he smiled as they all headed out together.  _ Such big men, always travelling in a group! _

Peter followed them, leaping across rooftops and when the  men thugs stopped a young couple on their way home, he sprung into action. He dropped down in front of the poor couple and threw two of the thugs out of the way, giving them an opportunity to run away. The thugs laughed and rounded on him and he snapped. 

Peter was a black blur of action, throwing kicks and punches, dodging hits with inhuman ease. The men pulled out knives and that’s when Peter really started to enjoy himself. Blades came towards him and he easily turned them, plunging them into the assailants, pulling them and slicing whatever he could of them. He laughed as their blood splattered all over him. Three were taken down easily and Peter chased down the last one, jumping on his back and snapping his neck. 

As the last body dropped, Peter was left standing, chest heaving. He felt incredible. It was as though he’d found his calling. In his opinion, people like this didn’t deserve to live, and he now had the power to rid New York of them. As time went on, the number of murders in New York sky-rocketed. However, the trend that the police and media noticed was that it was gang members and muggers that seemed to be ending up on the wrong side of life. 

At first, it was dubbed a gang war, but soon enough, the initial victims of the muggers reported a person dressed in all black who saved them. The police, while ever so slightly grateful, didn’t condone this kind of vigilantism, and started to put a lot of time and effort into capturing the masked man, who they essentially saw as a serial killer. 

One night, Peter crawled back into his window and immediately, he felt something was wrong. He turned on the light and there, sitting comfortably at his desk was a well-dressed woman. 

“You’re an interesting young man, Mr. Parker,” she said coolly.

“And I have no idea who you are, or what you’re doing sitting in my bedroom,” Peter replied. His eyes ran over her body, checking for weapons. She was probably concealing anything she had but Peter was ready for anything. 

“Yes, how rude of me. I don’t think your aunt would appreciate my being here at this time. And I wouldn’t appreciate being seen either,” she said, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs. “My name is Winter Vasilyev, and I have a proposition for you.”

Peter’s interest was immediately piqued. “Ok, and that warranted breaking and entering?” It wasn’t really a question. “I hope you don’t mind, I’d like to change first.”

Winter smiled. “Of course, this is your room.” She pulled out her phone and gave it her full attention.

Peter went to his closet and pulled out some comfy clothes, stripping to pull them on. He didn’t care about the woman waiting for him. In his mind, if she’d wanted to kill him, she would have tried already. 

Once he was changed he took a seat on his bed. “So, your proposition.”

Winter put her phone away. “Yes. Well, I work for someone who has been watching you for a while, Mr. Parker. We train young people just like yourself to become assets.”

“You mean assassins?”

“You could say that,” Winter agreed. “You would be placed in our full training program, which lasts as long as it needs to. From what I’ve seen of you, you won’t even be there a year. Whilst there, you will board with other trainees.”

“So what? I come with you and become your lackey? Some kind of pack dog only let out of his cage to savage people before being locked up again?” Peter was sceptical. There was no way that he was going to let himself get tied down like that.

“No, nothing like that. As soon as you graduate from your training, you are free to choose where you live. We will provide your first home but if down the line you want to move to another country, buy your own place, you are free to do so. All that you are required to do is answer us when we call, fulfil your contracts, and stick to the guidelines we set.” Winter pulled a manila folder out of her handbag and held it out for Peter. “So far, you have been doing what you’re doing for free. We pay incredibly well.”

Peter opened the folder and his eyes widened at the contents. It was obviously an old contract, but Peter couldn’t believe how many zeroes were on offer. He was gobsmacked. “Why me?”

“We have seen what you can do. You would be a great asset to us. You have so much untapped potential that is being wasted here. We can tell there is a lot of rage in you, Peter, and whilst you can help us, we want to help you. We can help you channel it, use it, and remain undetected. Since we found you, it’s a matter of time before the NYPD or the FBI are breaking down the door.”

“What about Aunt May?” Peter asked. 

“Oh, yes. I thought you would ask that. Usually, our trainees would just disappear - They don’t normally have the most loving of families, if they even have one. But you’re different, from what I can tell, May wouldn’t take it lying down that you’ve run away.” Winter pulled out another envelope and handed it to Peter. “We would offer you a full scholarship to our exclusive academy in Poland.”

Peter opened the folder and found a full brochure for the apparent training academy. It looked like any other international school and mentioned many advanced courses and the promise of the highest education. Peter was impressed. They had it all worked out. 

“So, what do you say?” Winter asked. 

“I say you’ve got yourself a deal.”

Winter stood and held out her hand, which Peter shook. “Wonderful. You’ll hear from us in a few days.” 

“I look forward to it,” Peter smiled. 

Winter stood and made her way towards the window. “Oh, and Peter, try to refrain from your nightly activities. I wasn’t joking about how easily we found you,” she said before climbing out and making her way down the fire escape. 

That night was the beginning of Peter’s new life.


	2. The Mission

21 year old Peter Parker sat drinking his coffee outside a café in Central Paris watching the pedestrians go by. For the last 5 years, Peter had been living here, working for Winter and the agency. He had trained for 6 months or so before he was given his first assignment and he had to admit, she was right. Doing what he was doing was the perfect way to channel all of the rage that seemed to be ever-present in his mind and body. 

He had worked hard and was living a life he could never have dreamed of. His bank account was ridiculous and constantly growing, he had the freedom to do whatever he wanted and live wherever he wanted. He had been in Paris for the last year or so, because a lot of his contracts had been in Europe and while 1st Class was a lovely way to travel, he didn’t feel like going back to America just yet. 

Peter’s tablet flashed up with a new message, taking over what he had been reading. Honestly, he had expected it; It had been a few months since his last contract and, whilst he understood the need for the break, he was starting to get a little antsy. He opened up the file and immediately recognized the face staring back at him. 

Before he could think about what he was looking at, his phone rang. 

_ “I thought this one would require a bit more of an explanation,”  _ Winter spoke as soon as Peter answered. 

“I think it would since you’re looking to send me back to where I came from,” Peter replied sceptically. As a rule, the assassins couldn’t return to their hometown or city on mission, to reduce the chance of possibly being recognised, potentially ruining a mission.

_ “I understand. And Peter, as usual, you can say no to this one, but you’re the only one we think will be able to get close enough to even attempt this.” _

“And why me?” Peter asked. 

_ “This target is a certified genius. He appreciates someone who can keep up with him intellectually… And he is partial to young men like yourself. He is surrounded by security whenever he is in public, we need someone who can get him alone.” _

Peter laughed. “So it’s a honey trap?” 

_ “Precisely. Will you do it? I agreed a higher fee for you because of the risk involved.” _

Peter scrolled through the contract and grinned at the price tag on the mark’s head. “Sure, why not. If I’m honest, when I was younger, it was a dream of mine to be able to talk with Tony Stark. It’s a shame it’s not under better circumstances.”

_ “Wonderful. There is an event in New York in a week. Your benefactor, Mr. Stane, has placed your alias on the guest list. The information pack has all you need to know. This isn’t going to be a walk in the park.” _

“I can handle it. I’ll enjoy this one, he isn’t half bad looking.”

_ “I knew you’d say that. I know your type.”  _ Peter knew if they were face to face, she’d have winked at him.  _ “Stop off in Poland when you’re on your way back, I haven’t seen you in a long time.” _

Peter smiled. Whist Winter was his boss, they had formed a strong bond throughout his training. “I will. I’ll see you soon.”

Peter put his phone back in his pocket and locked his tablet. He headed home to begin preparing for his mission. Guess it doesn't matter how he feels… America it is, then. 

Tony Stark posed for the cameras as he made his way into the hotel. He didn’t know which charity this one was for but Pepper had told him that he had to attend, so why not. Lots of booze and (hopefully) at least one person who can command his attention. Maybe two? He hoped for two. He prayed this wasn’t one of those galas filled with stuffy people, he wanted to have some fun. 

Once inside, he headed straight to the bar, plucking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and downing it on his way. Once the barman placed a scotch in his hand, he turned and surveyed the crowd. He spotted many stuffy people that he definitely didn’t want to talk to, and spent the next half hour scoping out the rest of the attendees. 

As time progressed, a few over-confident women approached him, obviously wanting a piece of the billionaire for the night, but after one drink, he had each of them escorted away by his security. They were all too fake - either cosmetically, intellectually, or both. Kudos to them for trying, though.

Tony was drowning his boredom in scotch, trying to decide when it would be acceptable to leave - without incurring the wrath of an angry Pepper - when he looked up and finally spotted someone worthy of his attention. The man’s suit hugged every part of his small body perfectly and his red hair was perfectly coiffed. Tony could see his big doe-like eyes from across the room and couldn’t wait to see them up close.

The young man took a glass of champagne from a waiter and stood close to the entrance looking a little like a lost puppy. He was perfect; Young, alone and - probably - needing company. Tony knocked back the last of his drink, quickly requesting another before crossing the room. Tony reached the man easily, sliding up beside him. 

Peter spotted Tony the minute he entered the room. From the research he had been given, the bar was the only guaranteed place to find him. Peter got himself a glass of champagne and made sure he was in Stark’s direct line of sight. He checked his hair quickly in the mirror behind him, making sure the wig was comfortably in place and undetectable. 

Peter scanned the crowd, making sure he always looked past the place that Stark was standing and just as desired, the man started crossing the room. Peter made sure to look anywhere  _ but _ the man as he got closer. Peter easily felt the man slide up close to him - too close for a first meeting - and kept his attention trained elsewhere.

“Are you looking for someone?” Stark asked.

Peter jumped a little, as though he didn’t know the man was there. “Huh? Oh, no. I… I don’t exactly know anyone here. It’s my first time at one of these things,” he said nervously. 

“Well I’d very much like to change that.” Tony held out his hand. “Tony Stark, and you are?”

Peter’s small hand wrapped around Tony’s. “Carter Bradshaw. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony kept hold of Peter’s hand and brought it up to his lips. “The pleasure is all mine, Carter,” he said with a smile. “And call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father.”

Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how completely predictable the man was being. Honestly, it was a surprise no one had tried or managed this before. 

Peter blushed and looked down at their still-joined hands. “Ok, Tony. I… It was nice to meet you, I’m sure you must have plenty of people you need to talk to here.”

“ _ Need _ to talk to? Maybe.” Tony pulled Peter a little closer. “ _ Want _ to talk to? You’re the only one.”

Peter let out a nervous giggle. “Really? But you don’t know me.”

Tony wrapped a hand around Peter’s waist. “Exactly, so why don’t we go and get a drink, and you tell me everything I need to know about Carter Bradshaw.” 

Peter nodded and let himself be led away by the man. Once they had their drinks, Tony led them over to a table, which his security cleared for just them. Peter played the part perfectly; He wasn’t just a pretty young man, he asked Tony questions about his work and showed off his engineering prowess. 

Peter could tell that the man was impressed and as the conversation moved on, Tony moved himself closer and closer to Peter; his arm around the chair, their legs tangled together, their heads pressed together. As Tony drank more, he didn’t notice that his partner wasn’t drinking anywhere near enough as he was. 

Tony, comfortably inebriated, leaned over and ran his hands through Peter’s hair. “How about we take this conversation somewhere a little more private, Carter?”

Peter leaned into the man’s touch. “Really?”

“There’s a hotel room with our name on it.” Tony leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek.

Peter looked up at Tony through his lashes. “Ok, yeah, sounds good.”

Peter took Tony’s outstretched hand and followed the man from the room. He noticed the jealous and angry looks on many of the women’s faces throughout the room as they headed to the exit, hand-in-hand. Peter smirked,  _ if only they knew. _

Tony led them through the hotel and out to a waiting car, greeting the driver - Peter instantly recognized him as Happy. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders and pulled him close. Peter leaned into the man and placed his hand on Tony’s thigh. He made sure that he looked both interested and nervous, a trait that Tony just seemed to eat up. 

Tony leaned in and pressed his lips to Peter’s gently, smiling when Peter’s immediately started to move with his own. Tony held back for a little bit, tentatively getting to know what the young man liked, until a small moan escaped Peter and something in Tony snapped. He growled and pulled Peter closer, prying Peter’s mouth open to allow his tongue access. 

Their kiss quickly turned hungry, Tony could tell that Peter wanted him to take control and he was more than happy to oblige. Tony broke the kiss, gasping for air, and pulled Peter into his lap. Peter settled his knees either side of Tony’s waist and smiled down at the man. Tony groaned at the sight, red hair all mussed up and lips red and kiss-swollen. 

Tony ran his hands up Peter’s thighs and moved around to his ass, squeezing lightly. He smirked as Peter’s hips moved forward and he felt Peter’s hardness press against his stomach. Tony reached up and placed his hand on the back of Peter’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss when the car came to a stop.

Tony groaned and pressed their foreheads together. “To be continued, Mr. Bradshaw,” he said. 

Peter nodded and climbed off of Tony’s lap just as the car door was opened for them. Tony watched with a smile as Peter got out of the car and blushed as he took Tony’s hand. They said goodnight to Happy, who got back in the car and drove off, as they headed in. Tony walked them past the reception desk and straight to the elevator. As they stepped in, Tony pulled out a key and swiped it before pressing the button for the penthouse. 

If he was heading to an event, Tony always made sure that he had a room ready. It was much easier to bring men and women back to a hotel rather than his home. While he liked to throw his dick about for any pretty thing with a pulse, his home was his home and he didn’t want everyone having access. 

As the doors closed, Tony pressed Peter’s back against the wall of the elevator, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist and towering over him. Peter’s head tipped to the side as Tony’s lips brushed his neck. Peter moaned lightly and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck as the man’s teeth nipped at his skin. Tony’s lips trailed up to Peter’s cheek before capturing his lips. Tony kept the pace slow and languid, losing a little of the frantic nature they had had in the car. They had all night to enjoy each other, why rush?

When the elevator doors opened, Tony pulled back and took Peter's hand, leading him through the suite. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Peter looked around in wonder at the extravagance. Everything was going just as he planned. Tony led them straight to the bar that he had the hotel set up for him and pulled out a bottle of champagne. He handed Peter a glass before placing his hand on the small of Peter's back, leading them out onto the balcony. 

As soon as Peter saw the view, he rushed forward and leaned against the wall in awe. Tony stood behind Peter and braced himself against the wall, boxing Peter in. Tony grinned as the man in front of him relaxed into his presence. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it," Peter whispered. 

"Yeah, it is," Tony replied. 

Peter drained his glass and turned in Tony's embrace, looking up at the man. "How about another drink?" he asked. 

Tony nodded and led them back inside. Tony started to walk to the bar, but Peter grabbed his arm. "Let me get this one," he said, pushing Tony toward the couch. 

Tony sat down and watched Peter's ass as the young man walked to the bar. Peter let his hips sway just enough to have the man mesmerized. Once behind the bar, he leaned his elbows on the wood and rested his chin on his hands. "What can I get you? More champagne?" he asked. 

"No more of that for me," Tony replied, "there's a really great bottle of scotch somewhere in there." 

Peter looked around and spotted it, grabbing two glasses and pouring a couple of fingers of the amber liquid over ice in each. Peter sauntered back to Tony and handed the man his glass. Peter stood in front of Tony as he took a sip of his own drink. Tony downed his and placed the glass on the side table before holding his hand out to Peter. 

He tugged Peter down so that the young man was straddling his lap. “Now, where were we?”

Peter smiled sweetly at him, downed his glass and placed it next to Tony’s, who’s hands had found their way easily to his ass. Peter let his arms rest over Tony’s shoulders and he leaned down for a kiss. Their lips and tongues moved together perfectly. Peter let out a soft moan that obviously went straight to Tony’s cock, which twitched in response, straining against Tony’s pants. 

Peter rocked his hips forward and Tony’s arms wrapped around him, holding them tightly together. Peter broke the kiss, the need for air beating out the need for contact, and moaned as Tony’s teeth sunk into his neck. Peter gripped the back of the sofa as he continued to rock his hips, drawing a deep groan from the man under him. 

They continued to rut against each other, kisses turning hungry and dominant, fighting for more. Clothes started to be removed; both men lost their blazers, ties and shirts quickly. Tony kissed a trail down Peter’s body to take the man’s nipple into his mouth. He rolled the nub between his teeth and smiled at the whimper that Peter let out. 

As Tony started to move over to the other nipple, his body started to feel strange. His hands dropped from their place on Peter’s ass and landed down by his side. A numb feeling moved through his body; he couldn’t feel his legs, he couldn’t feel the body on top of him. He tried to move his arms, his leg,  _ anything _ , but he couldn’t. 

He managed to lift his head up a little and dropped back onto the back of the couch. “Carter, what’s hap…” His speech cut off as his tongue went lax. He started grunting, trying to get words out, but his jaw dropped slack. 

He was scared; this wasn’t a stroke or anything, he was sure of that. Tony was hyperventilating, beginning to panic. His eyes were filled with terror. He didn’t want this to be his last moment. Hopefully, the man would notice and call an ambulance or something, he was smart, he could probably give medical attention. It wasn’t until his partner leaned over him, and he saw the gleam in the young man’s eyes that he knew he was fucked. 

Tony came back to earth slowly. His shoulders were in pain and his pounding head was lolling. He realized that he was sitting upright, so he tried to move his legs. Slowly but surely, his toes wiggled, and then he could move his legs. He breathed a sigh of relief as the feeling started to slowly return to his body. 

He eventually lifted his head and cracked his eyes open. As the room came into focus, he realized that he was still in the hotel suite, but he’d been moved to the bedroom. He looked down and noticed that he’d been stripped naked. He looked around the room and he could see that he was currently alone. There was no sign of Carter - if that was even really his name - and he didn’t know whether to be relieved or worried. 

Tony took a few deep breaths before he started to tug at the bonds that held his arms open back against the headboard. He looked to each side and his hands were covered in some kind of white substance that he just couldn’t break away from. He yanked and tugged but his hands wouldn’t budge. He could already feel the very little amount of strength he had wavering but he just needed to get out of here. 

“You can try all you want, but the bonds won’t break.”

Tony’s head snapped over to the door, where he spotted the man, redressed, who was obviously responsible for his current situation. The young man walked slowly toward him and Tony honestly wasn’t sure it was even the same person. Gone was the red hair and innocent, puppy-like face; now replaced with brown curls and a steely, cold expression. 

“Carter, what the fuck is going on here?” Tony asked, trying to sound as strong as possible despite being scared out of his mind. 

“Maybe we should start again. I’m Agent-616, otherwise known as Spider-Man.” Peter held out his hand toward Tony before letting out a little laugh. “Oh, of course, you’re a little tied up.”

“Spider-Man?” Tony asked, letting a laugh bubble out of his throat. Sure, he was currently restrained and at the mercy of this… kid, but  _ really!? _ “So how’d you come up with that name? You got extra legs that I ain’t seen yet?”

Peter looked at the man with a blank stare. “Oh, you’re a funny one. You do realise that, when I laughed at your jokes, I was just doing what you want. Anyway, the name was given to me by my handler. With what I can do, it’s fitting.”

“And what can you do? Something kinky?” Tony asked, in an obvious attempt to distract and keep the conversation going. 

“Well, you see that substance holding you in place?” Peter pointed to Tony’s wrists. “That’s a personal formula. It’s my web.” Peter raised his wrists and revealed his web-shooters. 

“That’s it?”

Peter scoffed. “No, of course that’s not it.” Peter shot a web straight up and swung himself upside down, pulling himself up until he was at the ceiling. He crawled his way over the ceiling and made his way down the wall above Tony’s head, all the while watching Tony’s face which was plastered in wonder. 

“So you made shoes and gloves that made you sticky?”

“No, but that sure would make me a lot of  _ legitimate _ money.” Peter leapt off the wall and landed in a crouch on the bed. “Long story short, I was bitten by a radioactive spider and poof, I can do what spiders do.” 

Tony didn’t want to believe what he was seeing and hearing, but with the alien invasions that had happened over the last few years, it wasn’t  _ that _ outrageous. “So what do you want with me? Money? A good fuck? Because I probably would’ve given you that without having to do all of this.”

Peter smiled. “Oh, it’s not really what  _ I _ want from you. I’m here because someone paid a hefty sum to have you killed.” Peter watched as Tony’s eyes widened in horror. “Oh I do love that look. You know, some of my colleagues wonder why I even bother telling my marks this, I could just shoot them from a rooftop at a distance, or poison them, but  _ that…  _ that look in your eyes, the realisation that you’re not gonna make it out of here alive… Ugh, it just does something to me.” Peter unashamedly adjusts himself in his pants. 

Tony’s mind was running a million miles a minute. Someone wants him dead and they sent this kid to do it. If someone told him yesterday that some twink would have him tied up, monologuing about his impending death, Tony would have laughed in their face. Hell, the  _ him  _ from a few hours ago would laugh. The kid he was with hours ago couldn’t hurt a fly. But now, he wasn’t so sure. 

There was something in this young man’s eyes that told a different story; He wasn’t afraid, he wasn’t nervous, he mostly looked bored, like he had done this before. At times there was a gleam in his eyes that was downright horrifying. This kid wasn’t joking. He’s killed, and he enjoys it. 

“Can’t we talk about this? Whatever they are paying you, I’ll double it.  _ Triple it! _ You can let me go, I won’t tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me, sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart?” Peter said, dead eyes locking with Tony’s. “No one’s ever called me that before. Sweet… Well, I’d say I’m more like sour candy. So sweet,” Peter batted his eyelashes comically, “then I get a little angry. Well, not a little angry. Fuck, half the time people aren’t recognizable once I’m finished with them,” Peter gave Tony a toothy grin. “Oh, and I have more than enough money, thank you. I don’t do this for the money. I do this for fun.”

“Baby, please. I’ll do anything,” Tony pleaded. “I can give you anything you want.”

“Plead all you want, it’s happening. And I’m gonna take what I want first. How could I pass up the chance to fuck Tony Stark. I wanna see if all the stories are true.”

“Good luck with that. I don’t see my cock standing for anything right now,” Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, you’d think that would be a problem, wouldn’t you? Why scare the guy before? Why not just fuck him  _ then _ do it? Well, it’s not fun that way. So,” Peter bet down and pulled a small zip case from his bag and walked over to the bed, “I have a little something to help us out.”

“I don’t even think the little blue pill will help with this one.”

Peter opened the case and Tony looked over to see a syringe and several vials of different substances. He pulled out the syringe and drew out some of one of the liquids. “The little blue pill is great for little Tony,” Peter said, patting Tony’s limp dick patronisingly, “but I want Big Tony to enjoy himself,” he winked. 

Tony started thrashing at his bonds, trying to get away as Peter brought the syringe toward him. He twisted himself away from his captor as best as he could, but it was no use. Peter gripped his chin and pulled the man to face him. Tony tried to pull himself away but Peter held firm enough to bruise.“I’d prefer it if you didn’t move for this. Needles are dangerous, Mr. Stark.” 

Peter turned Tony’s head away and bore the man’s neck, piercing his skin with the needle before letting the man’s chin forcefully. “Now this, this is something else I came up with. Think of it as an aphrodisiac; while that is running through your system, you’re gonna want me, you’ll need me, when I lower myself down on your cock, you’re gonna love it. It’ll be everything you ever wanted.”

Tony’s body trembled. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the fear, or because of the substance that was starting to make its way through his body. He watched as Peter went over to the minibar (which Tony had also specially requested) and poured himself a drink before taking a seat at the end of the bed, just out of Tony’s reach - which the man found out when he tried to kick out.

“It usually takes about 15 minutes to take over,” Peter said, sipping his drink and leaning back against the footboard, obviously getting comfortable. 

Quickly, Tony's body started to feel his body get heavy. His vision swam a little as the aphrodisiac started to take hold. Soon, he started to feel sweat oozing from his pores, he started breathing heavily. His cock started to plump up and within minutes, he was desperate. 

He looked at Peter with pleading eyes, his horror artificially forgotten due to the need for release. Peter chuckled and finished his drink, walking back to the bar to place the glass down before returning to stand at the end of the bed. There was a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he watched Tony whining on the bed, thrusting his hips as much as he could from his position. 

“Please,” Tony moaned.

“Patience, Tony,” Peter crooned, “I’ve got all the time in the world.”

Peter slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it drop to the floor, before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. Tony’s eyes raked over his body with a hunger that he knew was only partially due to the drug in his system; The man wanted him in the first place, Peter has really only enhanced this for a while.

When Tony’s eyes travelled back up and locked with his, Peter winked and pulled his underwear down torturously slowly. Peter smirked at the low, drawn-out moan that Tony let out as the man watched him remove his clothes. He stood still and let Tony’s eyes study his body. 

Tony’s glazed-over eyes were begging Peter to come closer, he tried to pull against his bonds so that he could get his hands on the man’s perfect body. He was staring like he had never seen anything like it before, like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Well, come to think of it, it was!

Peter wrapped a hand around his own cock and gave it a few tugs, while running his hands through his hair. “You ready for me?”

“Fuck yes, baby, I need you,” Tony groaned.

Peter grinned and got onto the bed, facing away from Tony and spreading his ass cheeks. He looked back over his shoulder and smirked at the obscenely ravenous look in Tony’s eyes. The man was licking his lips, trying to thrust his hips toward Peter, never taking his eyes off of Peter’s ass, which was currently stretched around a plug.

Peter leaned against the footboard and reached around, taking the end of the plug in hand and pushed it deeper, moaning as it brushed his prostate. Peter pulled the plug out a little before pushing it back in, slowly fucking himself. He loved the way Tony was begging and pleading over his shoulder, wanting so much to be buried in his ass with absolutely no say in what they do. Peter’s favourite thing to do was to really put on a show. Not for the mark. No, it was all for himself.

When he’d finally had enough, he pulled the plug out and looked at Tony over his shoulder. The man’s eyes were glued onto Peter’s stretched, clenching hole. If he had laid the man down, instead of sat up like that, Peter would’ve sat on his face; The man had a wicked tongue normally, just imagine what he could do with it buried in someone’s ass. 

Not dwelling on his minor shortcomings, Peter turned and crawled up the bed slowly and straddled Tony’s lap. He moved his hips slowly brushing their cocks together. Peter grabbed Tony’s face and pulled him in for a kiss like nothing they’d had before. It was raw, animalistic and just about as desperate as it could get. Their tongues twisted together messily, mouths coming into contact with whatever part of each other they could. Their teeth pulled at each other’s lips, each time almost breaking the skin, but not quite. 

Tony rocked his hips up bouncing Peter in his lap and rubbing their cocks together in a frenzied manner. Tony eventually pulled their mouths apart and threw his head back, while Peter continued a path down the man’s throat. 

“Fuck baby, you’re perfect!”

Peter laughed into the man’s skin. “You’re just saying that to get into my pants, Stark.” Peter lifted his head and looked the man dead in the eyes. “News flash: You already are.”

“No, I mean it. You’re perfect. I don’t know how I lived my life without you. You’re smart, you’re gorgeous, you’re…”

“...Super psycho,” Peter cut in with a spine-chilling smile. “I might be messed up but I know what’s up.” Peter pressed his hands to Tony’s hips, stilling them instantly. Peter gave Tony a look that told him not to move. The doped-up man nodded and Peter lifted his hands slightly, testing the man, who didn’t move. Peter reached between them and wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock. He leaned up and lined Tony up with his hole, teasing them both by circling the head across his hole. “You want a real taste of this sour candy, don’t you?”

Tony moaned and nodded, obviously unable to use his words any more. Peter, extremely horny, decided he couldn’t wait anymore and pushed his hips down, lowering himself onto Tony’s cock slowly. He could feel the man trembling underneath him, Peter knew he wanted to thrust up but his need to please Peter was evidently more important than his own pleasure.

When he was seated in Tony’s lap, completely full, Peter whimpered and circled his hips, getting used to the feeling of being so full. It had been a while since he’d had a  _ decent  _ cock, and Tony’s definitely didn’t disappoint. He was long and thick, and everything Peter could ask for. 

“Baby… Baby, please move. I need you. Please fuck yourself on my cock,” Tony begged, rocking his hips slightly, nudging his cock against Peter’s prostate and drawing a moan from the man in his lap.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Peter said before lifting himself up and slamming his hips back down as hard as he could.

Peter bounced himself on Tony’s cock relentlessly, not caring anymore about taking things slow. He wanted this cock and he was gonna take whatever he wanted; The man was completely at his mercy and that only turned him on more. While Peter fucked himself - thankful the spider bite meant his muscle stamina was much better than a regular person - Tony bucked his hips in time with Peter, pushing himself deeper and babbling sweet nothings that probably didn’t make sense.

Peter could feel the telltale signs that he was getting close, and the random words that Tony was spluttering told Peter that he was too. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and planted his feet on the bed beside Tony’s hips, slamming himself down hard enough to probably leave bruises on Tony’s hips and thighs but he didn’t care, it felt incredible. 

Peter could feel Tony’s legs trembling and moved so that he was back on his knees, his pace not dwindling at all. 

“Baby, I’m… I’m gonna cum…” Tony said. 

Peter leaned back a little and looked at Tony. “Yeah?”

Tony nodded and as his hips started stuttering, Peter gripped Tony’s head and twisted, snapping the man’s neck. The crack was enough to send Peter over the edge, coming hard, shooting ropes of cum all over his and Tony’s chests.

After taking a few moments to catch his breath, Peter climbed off Tony and looked down at the slumped body.  _ Mission accomplished. _ He pulled his clothes on and went over to his bag and pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear. “Clean up, The Mark Penthouse,” he said before putting his phone back in his bag. 

The agency always had a team on standby who could come in and quickly remove all traces of Peter from the room while Peter pulled a black mask out of his bag and headed to the window. He threw his bag over his shoulder and opened the window, climbing out and swinging over a few neighbouring buildings, finding a quiet alley to land in. 

He pulled off his mask and shoved it in his bag before walking out onto the street and becoming another nameless face in the New York City crowd. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me screaming in this discord server, come say hey if you want loads of MCU fics, thirst and chat! https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f
> 
> Or on Twitter @TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be posted tomorrow!! 
> 
> You can find me screaming in this discord server, come say hey if you want loads of MCU fics, thirst and chat! https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f
> 
> Or on Twitter @TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
